


Senpai Dearest

by mobilisinmobili



Category: Free!
Genre: Bad Decisions, Badass Haru, Plot Twists, Suspension, bad vice president, poor Makoto, somewhat oc haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobilisinmobili/pseuds/mobilisinmobili
Summary: Let it be known that Nanase Haruka could be badass when need be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: Mino: I'm Him

It wasn't the silence that bothered Rin. No, Haru wasn't one to talk too much anyways. It was, however, the impassive blankness that enveloped the raven haired boy seated nonchalantly in front of the sputtering headmaster that was the problem. Even Sousuke had to admit that Haru was pushing it just a tad bit. The least he could do was to act at least a bit daunted at the firm words of the oh so angry headmaster. But he sat through the entirety of the tongue lashing with a vaguely bored expression, setting Makoto, Rin, and Sousuke on edge.

The meeting had been called on Monday morning following the horrific practice at Samezuka, which coincidentally happened to be the reason why all four swimmers were seated in front of Iwatobi's headmaster in the first place. Someone, it seemed, had spread the news about what had happened in the chaotic practice that Saturday. It had taken all of Saturday afternoon for the news to have spread that the ever peaceful and serene Nanase Haru had all but murdered star soccer team member Dazi in cold blood. It didn't help that the injured player squeezed the story with vigor, embracing the victim card with gusto. It had taken the better part of Sunday for the news to have spread to Iwatobi's student body, and on Monday morning, whispers broke out the moment Nanase was spotted  _ out of uniform in a pair of running sweats and a hoodie.  _ It didn't help that Sousuke and Rin had coincidentally taken to flanking Haru on both sides, Samezuka jackets standing out in stark opposition their surroundings. Makoto had taken the lead, eyes straight ahead, looking more intimidating than ever. Not that any of the boys noticed. Atop of the stress of the previous meeting that had been held in Samezuka with their headmaster the day before, Rin and Sousuke were still getting over the very close shave that had nearly left them suspended for the semester. Makoto hadn't found out about the entire ordeal until the night before and was still trying to wrap his head around the new information. All in all, it was a very tense time for all of them.

The meeting had lasted for nearly two hours, the better half of that being dedicated to a very loud, very angry headmaster lecturing Haru on sportsmanship and student behavior. Not that it had made any difference. Around the ten minute mark, Rin had begun to notice Haru's expression of seriousness slowly morphing into that of irritation and then pure nonchalance. That in itself set him on edge. *He knew Haru and he knew what Haru was capable of, and a few years would not have changed that even a bit. Even Sousuke had caught on, glancing over Rin to notice Nanase's posture slowly but surely slumping farther and farther down. He glanced over at Rin to find him biting his lip, painfully aware that there was nothing he could do without bringing more attention. His attention was cut short suddenly by the slamming of a file on the wooden desk in front of them.

"Are you even listening Nanase kun?!" the headmaster sputtered turning an alarming shade of red.

All eyes turned to Haru who crossed his arms, ice blue eyes narrowing ever so slightly. Rin sucked in a sharp breath at the slight tilt of the bluenett.

_ [Oh damn...] _

"Very much so headmaster. Please, do continue on" he answered, voice flatter than his expression.

Makoto could have sworn that the headmaster had stopped breathing for a moment.

"H-Haru, come on. Let's be ser-" Makoto was cut off abruptly as the headmaster stood, nearly toppling his chair.

"How dare you?! This is utter disrespect! This-this is..." the headmaster failed to continue as he stood glaring down the boy in question.

Haru, in turn, sighed as he leveraged his body into a proper sitting position, leaning forward slightly resting his elbows on his knees, hands folded as he twiddled his thumbs.

Rin sighed, running a hand over his tired face. This was definitely  _ not _ going to end well...

Piercing blue eyes looked up through cocked brows. "Is this meeting nearly over, headmaster? I'm sure Tachibana needs to get back to class. And Matsuoka and Yamazaki need to catch the train back to Samezuka". The sass went unspoken, but the tension was electrifying.

If possible the headmaster's color grew redder, verging on purple.

"Suspension! Suspension for the rest of the month!" he managed to choke out, hands gripping the desk with alarming force.

Makoto's eyes widened. Rin looked ready to spring off his chair.

There was a vague twitch of a frown on Haru before he smoothed it out once more, muscles in his jaw working furiously.

"Academic and extracurricular!" the headmaster announced, louder than before cruel smirk taking hold of his still blotchy face.

Makoto drew in a surprised breath as he glanced quickly over at Haru who hadn't budged.

"Is that all?" he asked in a steady voice, void of emotion, not entirely innocent of rudeness.

"OUT! the headmaster bellowed, voice increasing with frightening fevor. The three boys winced, sure that the entire hall, in the very least, had heard him.

Nanase stood, staring the headmaster down with his flat eyes before bowing slightly. He turned and walked out the door, leaving it open for the three gaping swimmers. Makoto regained his focus before stammering out a hasty apology and bow before running out followed by Rin and Sousuke who altogether forgot about the door, leaving it open.

"Haru!" his voice echoed off the walls as he propelled himself down the stairs, not caring one bit about the students milled about the classroom windows watching everything unfold.

"You should get to class Makoto. You'll be late." came the calm albeit slightly rough reply that came from the bottom of the stairs.

"You can't just leave!" Rin sputtered next to Makoto, rushing down in attempts to catch the elusive freestyler.

The passed yet another window of faces. Sousuke grimaced.

"I can't be here Rin. I've been suspended. Remember?" came the reply, this time near the main hall.

Rin couldn't answer.

"And you should leave too. You won't be able to get back to school in time for lunch if you don't." he drawled, voice drawing nearer as the three upped their walk to a sprint to catch up.

"What about today's practice?" Makoto asked, nearly behind him.

"We have a joint practice today, remember?" Rin and Sousuke had finally caught up.

Haru spun suddenly, nearly causing them to collide.

"If you don't remember correctly, I'm not exactly welcome at Samezuka at the moment." There was no viciousness in his tone, only slight bemusement.

"But the competition is in two weeks. You can't just skip practice." Rin rebutted.

"Academic and extracurricular. I've been banned for the month." Haru replied, crossing his arms once more.

Makoto's eyes widened as the implication finally hit him.

"But that means we can't-"

"I'm out of the freestyle which means Iwatobi's out of the relays."

They shared a tense moment of silence before Haru turned back around and began walking.

"You guys will just have to enter the individual events."

"Haru! We're not done here! Makoto barked, big brother voice slipping out.

Haru didn't answer, and he didn't have to as students filed out of the rooms matching the frenzy of the bell.

"Haru. Haru!" Makoto tried once more before the blunett was sucked into the mob of students, pulling him out of sight.

Makoto sighed. This was not going to be a good day.. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was nearing two in the afternoon when Haru was interrupted from his lazy position against a window that was propped open. He huffed in annoyance before putting his book down and straightening himself up to answer the door.

It had been nearing nine when he had returned back from school after being summarily dismissed for the rest of the month from everything that took up most of his day to day life with the mind-numbing realization that he, Nanase Haru, probably would have an entire month to just *"chill out" as Seiichi had always nagged him to do. Not that Seiichi himself ever came close to "just chilling". He couldn't help the small smirk that tugged at the corners from the thought of everything that had happened within the last three or so hours. If only his purple haired friend could see the situation he had gotten himself into. He'd probably congratulate Haru on finally embracing his punk side before poking fun. Sanada would probably have an aneurysm from the sheer amount of disrespect towards a figure of authority.  _ He'd probably get along swimmingly with Yamazaki  _ he mused as the went through the house in a semi-stupor, cracking open all the windows to let the early morning December chill in. Makoto would probably have a heart attack knowing the temperature of the Nanase residence, but it helped clear his mind, and Haru had to admit that, what Makoto didn't know probably wouldn't hurt him. At least not too much.

The knock came again, this time, louder and in obvious impatience.

"Haru. I know you're in there!" Came a shout, followed by yet another battery of knocks.

"Rin! He's probably coming. Be patient!" It was said quieter than the outburst before, with just the right amount of steel.

"Sousuke  _ and  _ Rin? Didn't they have practice to oversee?" He thought bemusedly as he neared the door.

It took a moment before the two noticed that the door had opened to reveal Haru, just as they had seen him three hours ago, just with a tad bit of weariness to his features.

"Nanase." Sousuke greeted with a slight nod to which Haru nodded back.

"Shouldn't you two be somewhere?" Haru directed at Rin wearily.

Rin didn't respond, choosing to pull something out of his jersey pocket. He unfolded it and turned it to face Haru.

"What is this?" Haru responded, glancing away from the official looking piece of paper back to the red head.

"We've brokered a deal." Sousuke answered with a grunt, obviously displeased at whatever "deal" it was they had come up with.

Haru turned his gaze back to the paper inches away from his face.

Two sentences jumped out:

**Temporary allowance of entrance**

**Ban from all athletic areas without supervision**

The rest of it was bureaucratic rambling from what he could tell.

"What exactly does this mean?"

Rin cleared his throat. "You get to come to practice. Sort of..." he trailed off, glancing back at Sousuke in uncertainty.

Haru cocked a brow "Sort of?"

"Well...By 'coming to practice' I mean that you get to sit on the bleachers during the remainder of your erm.. your suspension." he answered quickly.

The blunett tilted his head, refocusing his attention on Sousuke.

"And what exactly is it that he's not telling me Yamazaki?"

Sousuke sighed.

"Our headmaster had a meeting with your headmaster and they decided to add an extra part to the suspension notice."

There was silence as Sousuke continued

"You don't  _ get to _ go to practice, you  _ have to. _ Whenever Iwatobi has a practice you have to go and Makoto has to check you in every time. And since Iwatobi will be joint practicing with us for the next couple of months, Rin and I have to check you in too."

Haru just stared.

"And you have to be escorted by either me or Sousuke on Samezuka grounds," Rin added in a clipped voice.

"Sorry Nanase. But they did say that failure to meet the requirements will just lengthen the suspension, or you could risk expulsion."

Haru inhaled deeply, wrapping his mind around the new found information.

"What about today?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Rin bit his lip, "Makoto's getting them warmed up, but we're running late."

"They told us right when practice started. We rushed over." Sousuke explained further.

"That explains the attire," Haru thought absentmindedly as he dropped his arms.

And with a pained glanced towards the area he had vacated not long ago, he stepped out, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"Let's go."

They arrived on campus to hushed whispers and stares.

" _ That's _ the guy who put Dazi in the hospital? No way!" The conversations buzzed around the three swimmers all the way to the natatorium.

The loud conversations hushed once Sousuke lead the way to the front where Makoto stood, looking more than a little surprised at the sudden appearance of his friend.

"Haru?" he glanced over at Rin for clarification.

"It's complicated. I'll explain after practice." he answered, turning to face the large group of swimmers.

"We're already behind schedule as is, so I'll make this quick. I don't have the patience today to deal with any funny business, so if you decide to act out today, I'll bench you. If there is even the slightest bit of laziness or shirking, I will bench you. And if anyone brings up Dazi or the situation connected with that bastard I will run you into the water. Is that clear?!" Rin barked, gaining immediate control of the rowdy group.

"You will listen to Makoto just as you would if Sousuke or I ordered you to do so. If I find you not following through with his orders, so help me god, you will pay later. Does everyone understand?!"

A chorus of yes's echoed around the room as Rin nodded.

"Regulars on the right, and everyone else on the left. Get to it!" he blew the whistle, breaking the silence and sending everyone scurrying towards the humongous pool.

He turned to Haru who had since then, taken off his hoodie, revealing a black long sleeve with a crest of some sort.

*"Rikkaidai? Sousuke questioned, taking another glance at the shirt.

Haru answered with a noncommittal hum.

"I know it's not the best case scenario, but you can either sit on the bench or up front. Your choice." Rin said apologetically.

Without another word Haru strode slowly over to the sitting area in front of the pool reserved for the captain and coaches.

_ " _ Sorry Nanase." Sousuke nodded before jogging over to the right.

Rin glanced back once more before going to coach the underclassmen as they swam laps.

Haru sighed slumping in his seat, frown tugging at his lips.

_ This was going to be a long practice.. _

 


	3. Chapter 3

To say that practice was exhausting was an understatement.

Not only did Rin decide that he was not at all happy with where his regulars were at in terms of time and technique, he was even more aggravated by the fact that the rest of the team seemed a bit distracted, most likely by the dead-eyed glare a certain freestyle swimmer was aiming unintentionally towards the left side lanes. And as irritated as he was with the entire crappy situation at hand, he couldn't find it in himself to be angry at Haru, and judging by the 'what are you gonna do about it' look Sousuke was inconspicuously shooting in his direction, neither could Sousuke. Even Nagisa seemed to be a bit put off about the whole situation.

"He's terrifying the left lanes," Nagisa stated simply, popping out from behind Sousuke and Rin.

Rin nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden interruption.

"I  _ know,"  _ Rin grumbled, heart still racing.

"This is the most upset I've ever seen Haru-chan" Nagisa continued a small frown on his face.

Sousuke hummed in agreement, glancing back at the rather aggravated looking swimmer.

"There's nothing we can do for now. Iwatobi's headmaster seemed pretty serious about the expulsion threat" Rin said, glancing towards the left lanes to check the progress. His eyes narrowed.

"And besides, the rules set never said anything about out of school areas. I'm sure Goro-San will be more than willing to let Haru use the swimming pool at the club" Rin rushed, bringing the silver whistle to his lips.

"The real concern now is whether or not it's okay for me to drown everyone who isn't a regular" He hissed, turning and marching over to the lanes before blowing the shrilly whistle.

"Who the  _ hell _ told you to stop?!"

Three and a half hours later found Rin, Sousuke, Haru and Makoto in the office of the head of athletics.

"Lamperouge Sensei" Sousuke and Rin greeted with a bow.

"Ah, I'm assuming you're here to check out?"

Rin nodded, handing over the clipboard.

"We've dated it and all three of us have signed" Rin continued.

Lamperouge Sensei took a closer look and then nodded, deeming it passable.

"I wasn't fully informed on the entire situation, but I must admit that this is a pretty harsh punishment for the headmaster to dole out" he stated with a glance towards Haru.

"I injured a soccer player of yours" Haru answered quietly.

"Ah... Dazi.."

Sousuke nodded.

"Even so..." Lamperouge Sensei continued, tone unsure. "There have been many fights here, but I've never once seen this type of punishment before"

"Nanase may have..." Sousuke trailed off glancing back towards Haru "pushed a few buttons during the initial meeting.." he finished off with a smirk.

Rin coughed a chuckle.

Understanding dawned on the athletics head as he nodded with a small smile.

"I see. Well, I'm just not going to ask" he said, handing the clipboard back with a smile.

"I'll see you boys tomorrow"

Rin deflated, sighing as he realized that the next few practices were going to be absolutely horrid.

It was dark by the time Makoto and Haru made it back to Haru's house.

"Haru, you know you're always welcome to come to dinner at my house. My mother wouldn't mind" Makoto said steadily.

A small smile flickered on Haru's face.

"I'll be fine. But thanks" he replied beginning the stair climb to his house.

"Tell your family I say hi" he added, turning back to face Makoto.

Makoto nodded and waved before heading his way.

He walked slower than he normally would have, knowing that he had no reason to rush. No homework or assignments to do.

_ It's getting colder _ he thought belatedly as he watched his breath swirl in the night air. He stuffed his hands into the pocket of his hoodie, suddenly aware of the chill.

He very nearly missed the note that was stuck to the inside of his front door as he shut it quietly, slipping off his shoes and placing them neatly to the side.

It was an absolute coincidence that he caught the bright yellow sticky note in the corner of his eye. Curious, he padded over to investigate.

**_Senpai_ **

**_I just wanted to say thank you for what you did. And I'm so so so sorry for the punishment you received. I know it's not much, but I hope you consider this an okay 'thank you' from me._ **

**_Kou_ **

He couldn't help the small smile. He could just imagine the probable way that Gou would have gotten flustered and would have rambled out the messge and probably run away. And then he saw it, the rather large black bag tied neatly with a ribbon next to the drawer of shoes. He picked it up cautiously and opened it.

**_Sorry for breaking and entering, but I didn't want to just leave everything outside your house!_ **

Read the slightly crumpled note inside, sitting atop of a sizable amount of snacks and drinks.

He chuckled, feeling a lot less guilty for what he had done.

 


End file.
